


Beautiful Stranger

by Dianalynn1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Reylo - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, inspired by a song, reylo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/pseuds/Dianalynn1138
Summary: Ben and friends are at a bar celebrating when a beautiful stranger enters and within a matter of moments Ben sees the life he could have with her.  All he has to do is walk over and introduce himselfInspired by Finally/Beautiful Stranger by Halsy
Relationships: Armatige Hux/Rose Tico (Minor), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the Beautiful Beta @MyJediLife for helping me get through the most horrific punctuation missteps I seemed to have in this story!

They missed Happy Hour by at least fifteen minutes, and Ben is thrilled about it.He, Poe and Hux are at their local bar around the corner from the small independent architecture firm they all work at, their once a month catch up. If they don’t time it right, the Happy Hour patrons crowd around the bar, hoping to get one last top shelf drink at well prices. Tonight, was a good night, Ben’s team-Poe, a civil engineer, and Hux, Ben’s favorite project manager, had been given approval for a new block of condos in the old part of town. Ben loved restoring historic buildings, bringing them back to their former glory and making them useful again, so tonight, they are here to celebrate.

“We will have to get the plans finalized and sent over to the city to get approval…” Hux begins, but Poe interrupts him. 

“No No No. None of that, we are here to drink and have a good time. Work will be there on Monday when we have to deal with it. Until then, gentlemen” Poe holds up a glass for a toast. “To the Resistance.” Poe grins as they all clink their glasses in celebration. 

Hux and Poe begin talking to each other as the door to the bar opens again; the late summer heatwave keeps the foot traffic down, but this particular bar being in a newly established neighborhood with small shops and foodie type restaurants dotting the landscape has allowed the old school dive bar to stay in business among the up-and-coming craft cocktail bars and microbreweries around town. As Poe and Hux talk about Poe’s most recent bad first date, Ben notices a group of women walking inside. First in was a small but confident woman with long black hair and glasses adorning her face; Ben thinks she must be the human representation of “small but mighty” with the way she carries herself. She is followed closely by a stunningly tall African American woman and the two make their way to a table across the room. Taking the drinks from the bartender, Ben goes back to his table mates once the women are settled; he was here to celebrate with friends and partners, not pick up any women. 

The door opens and time stops. 

For a moment Ben thinks he’s having a stroke; there’s no other reason why this woman would be walking in slow motion. Did others see her like that? The woman in question was tall and slender, with soft curves. Her hair was resting just so on her shoulders, the soft wave bouncing with each step. Her denim-clad legs moved her gracefully towards the table where the women that came in earlier had sat. She was the single most beautiful creature Ben had ever laid eyes upon.

***

_Ben pulls up to the apartment building, and she is there, waiting on the stoop. She is the single most beautiful woman in the world; dressed in a body-hugging green dress, heels which make her legs seem to go on for days, and her hair is in soft waves framing her face. But none of that matters - she could be in sweatpants with dirty hair and no make-up and Ben wouldn’t give a shit, as long as she keeps smiling at him._

_Ben exits the car at the restaurant’s valet station quickly running to the other side of the car to help her out. He never thinks that she can’t do things herself, but Ben wants every opportunity to be near her, to touch her. As they walk into the restaurant, Ben’s hand goes to rest on this beautiful woman’s lower back, the contact both electrifying and calming._

_The date continues with a stroll along the river through the historic district that Ben loves so much. It is cooler at night by the water, and he offers her his suit jacket, wrapping her up in his warmth. She takes his hand as they walk farther to a quiet bench away from the main path. She and Ben talk and laugh and delight in soft touches, some innocent, some not._

_The temperature has dropped again, and they make their way back to Ben’s car, the drive quiet, but filled with possibilities. Ben walks her to the front of her building, not expecting anything, but hope springs eternal. Ben has her hand in his as she reaches for her keys, then turns around to face him, leaning down from the higher step and kissing him softly but assuredly._

_Ben is gifted another of this beautiful woman’s smiles before she enters her building leaving Ben to walk back to his car as if on air. He finally knows how Gene Kelly felt in Singing in the Rain._

_***_

Ben is brought back into his head when Hux laughs heartily at something Poe had said. Poe then takes the last swig of his drink, and points to the other’s glasses, silently asking if they would like another. Ben must have indicated he did because the next thing Ben knew, Poe was heading towards the direction of the bar.

Ben is memorized by the woman standing twenty or so feet from him. She has not noticed him starting, or if she has, she hasn’t done anything about it, so Ben continues to spy on the party. They are very comfortable with each other, as well as in their surroundings; do they come here often? Ben has never seen them in the bar before tonight, he was certain he would remember that smile and those eyes. The ladies laugh in unison - sending a feeling of affection for the other women in the party, and she is obviously very close with each of them.

***

_Everyone was in his apartment’s living room; Hux, Poe, her and her friends all playing Cards Against Humanity- wine, food and good times being had by all. It doesn’t take long for the gathering to disperse, leaving Ben and her alone to clean up. She helps him put dishes in the kitchen - but as she walks in with two wine glasses in her hands, Ben removes them, putting them in the sink, and moving towards her._

_Both of Ben’s hands go to her face, cupping her jaw and descending for a deep and meaningful kiss. It does not take long for the kiss to overtake the two of them- dishes be damned. She pulls away for a moment, taking Ben’s hand and leading him towards his bedroom. The smile on her face was more wicked and sultry than Ben had ever seen it before._

_***_

The music changes, and Ben is once again at the table with his friends. He watches as all four of them become exuberant at the song playing, the small one pulling her out onto the dance floor. The three of them dance in a haphazard circle. Ben has to laugh because her moves leave much to be desired, but somehow it makes Her more endearing to Ben. How would she move against him? Not that he was much of a dancer either, but right at this moment Ben had never wanted to be on a dance floor so badly in his life as he does in this moment.

***

_Ben is sitting on the couch watching this beautiful angel of a woman dance in front of the fireplace. It is snowing outside, almost blizzard conditions, so they had decided to hunker down and spend the entire weekend inside; eating, drinking and enjoying each other. She finds his record collection, and they play different songs for each other, telling the other what this song or that song means to them._

_But his favorite times are when she loses herself in the music, dancing for him as if she could not help herself. Watching her move to the beat was intoxicating, and Ben is mesmerized by the action. The song changes, and she looks at him, holding her hand out for him to join her on the makeshift dance floor._

_Ben is helpless against her. Taking her hand, Ben stands up and holds her close as they sway to the music._

_***_

“Ben, yo, buddy, what’s going on?” Poe smacks his friend’s arm just enough to knock him out of his haze.

“Are we boring you?” Hux adds, looking confused.

Ben looks away from her to take a deep pull from his drink, only to find it empty. “There’s a woman over there, standing with her friends.” Ben tries to hide from the instant gawking happening over their shoulders by his two friends. “Way to be obvious, assholes.”

“The little one is rather cute.” Hux says with a small smile.

“No, the tall brunette. The one with the eyes.”

***

_She is on top, looking down at him with hooded hazel eyes as she rides him deep and slow. Ben reaches up her body and palms one of her breasts, gently kneading it as she undulates his hips, giving out a low, heated moan, his other hand going to the juncture of her legs, finding and lightly massaging the bundle of nerves there. Her pace quickens, and she places her hands on his chest for balance. The hand on her breast moves to her hip to help steady her as she moves through the orgasm, he can feel building. Head thrown back in ecstasy, Ben is once again overcome by the beauty and strength of this woman._

_Coming down from her high, Ben sits up to kiss her deep, flipping their positions. Aftershocks of her orgasm still pulse around his dick as he thrusts hard and deep, sending him over the edge not long after; their kiss never broken._

_***_

“You should go talk to her, '' Poe says to him, almost yelling as the music has gotten louder with the doubling of people inside. Ben notices Hux is at the bar chatting up the small girl. Ben has to grin at the sight; Hux is a good head and shoulders taller than her, but they don’t seem to mind, her on her tiptoes to talk into his ear as he bends down to get closer.

Ben looks over again at her; still standing at the table as she holds a martini glass; the delicate glass making her hands seem almost ethereal. From his vantage point, Ben could see that her hands weren’t dainty in the classic sense, but had long delicate fingers with short nails polished red. 

***

_She is the ONE, Ben is convinced as she walks towards him in a simple white dress and that smile. Ben is at a loss for words, breath, cognitive function, everything. He knows that Hux and Poe are next to him, her friends mirroring them, having already walked down before the single most beautiful woman began her progression down the aisle; Ben only sees her._

***

“Ben…”

***

_Ben looks over at the woman sleeping next to him in bed, the growing belly on full display. Ben slowly moves towards the sleeping woman and kisses her forehead, then leans down to kiss the belly. He reaches over and places his enormous hand there, to cover the swell with both reverence and protection. His girls were here. He would never let anything happen to them so long as he was alive._

***

“Ben…”

***

_Ben is hit in the face with applesauce as he tries to feed the little dark-haired girl with bright hazel eyes in the highchair when she walks into the kitchen with that smile of hers. She leans down to kiss the baby and then Ben, handing him a dishrag to clean himself. Ben thinks about how this type of domesticity was never seen by him to be in the cards, but every day with her is a new adventure - and Ben never wanted to go back. Not if it means being away from her._

***

“BEN!” Hux is almost screaming at Ben to get his attention. “Her name is Rey.” Hux informs him, handing him a glass of whiskey. Ben takes that moment to look over at the group of women to see the small one point him out, causing her to smile; that smile woke something inside of him, something that he always knew was there - but now it was alive and pulling him towards this stranger - but she wasn’t a stranger, was she? They had lived a life, or they COULD live a life together as long as he didn’t fuck this moment up.

Ben walked up to the group but didn’t see anyone but the one he now knew as Rey. He held out his hand and smiled. “Hi, my name’s Ben.”


End file.
